


Park Love

by lucayalloving



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Riarkle, Summer, Unrequited Crush, Zaley, joshaya, lucaya - Freeform, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucayalloving/pseuds/lucayalloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a summer day and the kids have just finished school. They are all eighteen. While Lucas and Maya don't know what their relationship really is, Josh has finally decided to make his move on Maya after all these years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

It was just a normal, midsummer day with the Matthews as they walked through the park with additions of Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Ava (much to Topanga's horror) and Zay. A huge day out for all of them, since school had finished not too long ago. Although they were a lot older, they still enjoyed hanging out together as a family. 

"Come on kids, let's settle down here," Topanga decided, putting down the picnic basket just near some trees. There was shade if it started to get too hot, but also plenty of space for them to relax in the sun. Perfect. 

The kids (excluding Ava, who claimed the ground was too dirty for her to sit on and went off in search of a cafe and dragged Auggie with her) settled down half in and half out of the trees while Cory, Topanga and Riley unpacked the food basket. There was lots of delicious food, from ham sandwiches to lemonade to those little cocktail sausages that you got at parties when you were younger. Everyone dived in to grab a plateful of food. Five minutes later, they were relaxing in the sun with their food, carefree and happy. 

Riley and Farkle sat just holding hands, smiling happily at everyone. Maya couldn't help but grin that Farkle had finally realised that he couldn't 'love' them both and noticed how much more he liked Riley. They were just so cute together. Her eyes caught on Zay's envious expression, which made her bit her lip from worry. Riley wasn't the kind of girl to string someone along, so she didn't realise that she was hurting Zay by being so openly happy with Farkle. Maya just hoped that Zay would find someone he really liked so he could get over Riley. 

Turning her head a little more, she noticed Lucas was also smiling over at Riley and Farkle. She knew he would be happy for his best friends, especially since he had hurt Riley when they had broken up at first. Fortunately, Riley soon realised that they just weren't working anymore and let Lucas, her first love, go. It was for the best, really. And she wasn't just saying that because she kind of liked Lucas too. 

Speaking of her and Lucas, that was just confusing. They weren't officially dating or anything, but she was sure that he liked her and she knew she liked him. Neither of them had actually said anything though, so they hadn't talked about it. Plus, there was the awkward fact that they hadn't spoken to Riley about it yet. 

Finally, there was Joshua Matthews. Uncle Boing. He was sat with the adults at the moment, since he technically was one now. Twenty one. She was eighteen. They could date now, if they really wanted to. Wow. Time had really flown by. Her feelings had changed so much. She still found him undeniably attractive (I mean, who wouldn't) but did she want to date him... Not really. 

Speak of the devil, he was walking over now. The boyish grin that was ever present on his lips shone at them all, but when it got to Maya, it turned slightly more flirty. Let's just say that surprised Maya, which was why her eyes turned into saucers. Josh sat down next to her, on the side that Lucas wasn't. She chanced a glance towards the other boy, who was pointedly looking away towards Zay. 

"Hey kiddies," Josh greeted them, grinning widely. 

Riley smiled, while everyone else rolled their eyes. Maya smirked a tiny bit, feeling the little bit of flirty nature she used to have around Josh come back. 

"Well, we aren't exactly kiddies anymore, Josh," Maya replied lowly, fluttering her eyelashes. She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her, but she ignored it. 

Josh smirked back at her, raising his eyebrows. "Guess you aren't, Maya," he replied softly, leaning a tiny bit closer to her. He only directed his sentence to her, she was sure.

Maya opened her mouth to reply, when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. An arm that didn't come from Josh.

"Well, we have always known Maya was mature for her age," Lucas butt in, smiling tightly. The smile was clearly forced, but Maya couldn't understand why. 

With a sneaky look at her peers, Maya quickly assessed their thoughts on Lucas' words and actions. Riley's ever bright smile had lessened only the tiniest bit, nodding her agreement. She seemed more confused than annoyed. Farkle seemed surprised at his best friend's tone, as did Zay. However, it appeared to have just amused Josh.

"Oh, maybe she acted mature, but she was still a kid. Now she is an adult. Just like Cory, Topanga... Me," Josh explained, adding in a little wink at the end. Maya blushed a teeny bit, more from embarrassment than attraction. Lucas' arm tightened around her.

That somehow made her feel a bit better, more secure.

"Funny, you assume Maya wouldn't have moved on after all these years of you rejecting her," Lucas remarked lowly, a certain coldness spreading across his words and making Maya shiver slightly. What he said was valid, but she couldn't help wondering if he was saying it specifically because he knew she had moved on. To him.

Josh frowned, eyebrows furrowing as if he was wondering what he had done to get onto Ranger Rick's bad side. Maya just sighed, biting her lip worriedly. Suddenly, Riley's high voice cut through the thick silence that had fallen upon them.

"Why don't I pour us more lemonade?" She suggested in an overly bright voice, obviously trying to make things less awkward in her adorably innocent Riley way. She hadn't changed in that way since seventh grade, always wanting to make people happier.

Farkle nodded his agreement, grabbing his cup. "Yes, I would love some lemonade. Would you like some lemonade, Lucas?" Farkle asked, trying desperately to distract Lucas from whatever was bothering him. 

"Sure," was his short reply, though he obviously wasn't mad at Farkle. Discreetly turning her head a notch, Maya assessed Lucas' face once more, grimacing at the tight anger that seemed to stain it. She hated seeing him angry, especially since she was the cause. 

"May I speak to you alone, Maya?" Cutting through her daydream, Maya heard Josh's question only just. She turned to face him, seeing the interest sparking in his eyes. Immediately, she knew he wanted to do a bit more than speak to her. Oh, her middle school dream coming true. Yet now, she wasn't sure she wanted it. Lucas certainly didn't seem to, by the almost growl she heard escape him. 

"Um... Course," Maya responded quickly, reluctantly removing Lucas' arm from around her. Sending a little smile his way, she got to her feet with ease and then turned to walk off with Josh. 

"Oh, some more lemonade for me too, Riles," she called back as an afterthought. 

When they got to a private area in the trees, Josh finally halted and turned to Maya with an almost shy smile. "Uh, so you and me are not too apart in age now," he began casually, eyes darting anywhere but her eyes. Since when did Joshua Matthews get nervous? 

Slowly nodding, eyebrows crinkling, Maya wondered what on Earth was wrong with Josh today. "Yep, we are," she agreed shortly, not being rude but more to the point. Was he going to ask her out or something? 

"So... Now... Now it's okay for me to do this," Josh commented, then grabbed Maya's face gently. 

She was stunned, staring at him with big, blinking blues. What? What was this? Did she want this? Yes. No. She knew she should, after all she had been pining for him for years. However, even as Josh's lips grazed hers, she couldn't help thinking of Lucas. Lucas Friar. Huckleberry. Ranger Rick. 

Luke. 

As if she had been electrified, she pushed herself away from Josh, stumbling backwards. Josh stood with his hands still cupped around the ghost of her face, but his eyes were no longer closed. They were open and staring at her with such confusion and hurt that she couldn't help but feel terrible. But she knew she couldn't kiss him. It just didn't feel right. 

"Josh, I..." Maya tried to explain but no words could describe her thought process. Or maybe a word could. 

Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. 

He shook his head, not needing her to speak. He understood perfectly. That was clear on his face. He knew. Before he could respond, a twig snapped behind them and they both whipped around fast enough to see a slightly younger boy running off with a big grin on his face. 

Auggie. 

The glance they exchanged took only a second before they sped off after Riley's younger brother, calling his name. He couldn't tell them about what happened, he just couldn't. 

Unfortunately, they were too late to stop Auggie's big mouth revealing their escapades. 

"Guess what! Guess what! Maya and Josh were kissing! Maya is going to be our aunty! She's going to be part of the family for real!" Auggie yelled, grin wide. He seemed truly happy for them, which was why he wanted to spread the news of their 'relationship'. 

Quickly turning so she was looking at her friends, she tried to understand what they thought of this. Riley seemed surprised, but a mixture of annoyed and ecstatic. Maya could understand. On one hand, she would be part of the family for real but on the other hand she was 'dating' her uncle. Ew. Farkle and Zay seemed unimpressed, sneaking glances towards Lucas to see his reaction. 

Lucas just looked broken. 

Wide and astonished, his green eyes stared at Josh, then to her, then to Josh, then back to her. Continuously. They were full of sadness, betrayal and disappointed. Also... Regret. What for, she didn't know. Maybe for not making his move before Josh did. His mouth was turned down into a miserable frown, while he pulled up grass from the space next to him. 

Maya's mouth opened to defend herself, but he just shook his head ever so slightly. He was done. She knew it. 

"May I excuse myself? I just need to go to the men's room," Lucas apologised, getting to his feet and hurrying off. 

Maya felt her heart sink to her shoes and she glanced around the Matthews, her friends. They paused on Zay, who was staring at her pointedly. "Good one, Hart," he mouthed, before looking away and rolling his eyes. Farkle avoided her gaze, while Riley just smiled widely, sweetly oblivious to the drama. 

"You see, the thing is..." Josh began, but Maya didn't hear the rest since she was taking off after Lucas, small feet pounding against the ground underneath her. 

"Maya!" Riley called after her worriedly, hasteningly advised to let her go by Farkle and Zay. She was confusing everyone, but she didn't care. 

All that she cared about in that moment was Lucas.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it's part 2 guys! Let's see what Maya and Lucas get up to, along with the rest of the gang ;)
> 
> Also, one final thing. A few people are wondering if Zay and Josh would get together aged up and I actually like that idea. However, I think that would be kinda rushed in this fanfic, since he has been hung up on Riley this time.
> 
> However, they are a distinct possibility in the future!
> 
> Anyway, on with the story! (This time in Lucas perspective)

Yo, it's part 2 guys! Let's see what Maya and Lucas get up to, along with the rest of the gang ;)

Also, one final thing. A few people are wondering if Zay and Josh would get together aged up and I actually like that idea. However, I think that would be kinda rushed in this fanfic, since he has been hung up on Riley this time.

However, they are a distinct possibility in the future!

Anyway, on with the story! (This time in Lucas perspective)

Lucas couldn't believe that she had kissed him. After all the signs she had sent him, all the little smiles, the flirty words. Lies, every one of them. He should have known he was just a game. They were just playing, like they had always been. Damn it, how could he have been so stupid?

"Lucas!" There was her voice. She was running after him.

He quickened his pace, not wanting to run because that would look stupid. Still, she was catching up to him soon and he would have to run or she would get to him. He couldn't stand to hear whatever she wanted to say, her apologies or her teasing. He just needed to be alone for a while.

"Lucas!" She was yelling louder now.

People were staring. Lucas let out a deep sigh and turned to face her sharply, which caused her to slide to a stop just in front of him. Her chest was heaving and her big blue eyes bright with energy. Pale cheeks were stained pink from the running, making Lucas' lovesick heart practically ache. Why did she have to do this to him? He was sure she did it on purpose.

"What, Maya?" He asked, straight up. He couldn't be bothered for pleasantries.

"What Auggie said, it happened, but it wasn't what you thin-" Maya began, but Lucas cut her off angrily.

"Wasn't what I think?!" He interrupted, incredibly upset. She was trying to cover up, vut he wouldn't be fooled this time. "You kissed him, you were caught out and now you're trying to save yourself so I stay smitten with you. Well, it's not happening Maya! I am not some toy you can play with and mess with until Christmas gets here. I thought you actually liked me, but obviously I was wrong. You were just waiting for Josh to send you a glance so you decided to flirt with me for, like, practice or something!"

Maya stared up at him, expression unreadable. He just glared down at her defiantly, not going to be the one who broke the gaze this time. True to his word, she looked away first. Biting her lips irresistibly as usual, she seemed to be thinking. Lucas didn't know anymore. She had fooled him once. Finally, she glanced back up to him with round innocent eyes.

"Did you just say you're smitten with me?" Maya questioned quietly, blinking rapidly. She seemed surprised, which just caused him to roll his eyes.

"Seriously? One, is that actually what you got from my rant?" Lucas commented scornfully, shaking his head. "Two... Of course I am, Maya. You're beautiful, more than anyone I have ever soon. But you're also more than that. You're daring, tough, but so sweet to Riley. You don't always play by the rules, which is fun sometimes, I gotta admit. And every time you call me by my name it makes me happy, or when you call me a nickname, even when you just talk to me. It makes my heart race and I feel like I'm on top of the world or something! So, yes, to answer your question, I did say I was smitten with you. And I meant it."

Lucas was breathing heavily by this point after ranting at Maya about his feelings. Now he had finally admitted what he thought, he couldn't help but feel a weight come off his shoulders. He had finally told her. Now she knew. Unfortunately, the shocked, speechless look on Maya's face brought back all the fears. He turned to leave, wanting walk away from this drama. He should have stuck with Riley, that gorgeous cheerleader, or even the sweet, shy girl from the comic book store. Everyone single one of them would have been less heartbreak than Maya Penelope Hart. 

Without really thinking, Maya grabbed Lucas' muscled arm and pulled him back round to face her, staring up at him with a determined glint in her eyes. Lucas spun round, opening his mouth to snap at the little blonde. Didn't she understand that he had nothing else to say to her? However, before he could tell her this, her tiny hand had snaked up to touch his cheek gently. He stiffened, heart pounding. What... what was this?

"Please, Lucas," she whispered desperately, standing up to her tiptoes. She couldn't quite reach up to Lucas' lips, but he relented and leaned down just enough so their lips brushed briefly against each other. The slightest touch was enough to fill him with a wonderful warmth and excitement, so he couldn't help wrapping his arms around her slight waist and pulling her closer. Their lips pressed harder against each other, but didn't open. Not then, not there. Maya melted against him, one arm slung around his neck.

About a minute later, Lucas pulled back to stare into Maya's beautiful blue eyes, but they were still closed. For a single moment, she was so innocent, so vulnerable and blind in his arms, unable to do anything but be protected by him. Then her eyes opened and they were bright, big and happy. Gleeful, almost.

"Josh kissed me; I didn't kiss him," she assured him gently, breathing heavy. "I should have liked it, I know that, but I couldn't. I was thinking of someone else. You, Lucas."

Her voice was pleading with him to understand, to forgive her and she didn't even have to ask twice. He didn't even have to utter the words; his gentle kiss on her forehead was enough.

"Let's go sit back down," he murmured to her softly. Hopefully by now Josh would have explained to them what actually happened. After all, he wasn't a bad guy. He couldn't blame him for being attracted to Maya. Who wouldn't be?

Maya looked nervous, but she nodded determinedly. "Okay."

Hands entwined with each other as they took their first steps together as... A couple? Neither of them had actually acknowledged the fact they were dating because they just knew they were this time. No ifs, or buts. They would just have to tell Riley and their other friends now.

When they finally reached the picnic, everyone seemed very bewildered and confused. Josh was the only one of them smirking. He seemed to get over her quick.

"Maya...?" Riley tailed off, glancing down to her and Lucas' linked hands.

Maya also looked down and sucked in a deep breath. She looked back to Riley with a sheepish, nervous smile. "Well, it's a long story."

Okay, that SUCKED but I have had major writers block on this so please don't hate me >.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that SUCKED but I have had major writers block on this so please don't hate me >.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two up soon.


End file.
